


夏夜

by MAXBB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 1992年巴萨罗那奥运会，佩普（Omega）拿到了奥运男子足球金牌，向自己的爱人马努斯（Beta）索取奖励Omega攻，互攻
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Manel Estiarte
Kudos: 3





	夏夜

Pep从浴室出来的时候，身上裹挟着一股浓郁的栀子花香气，他仗着Manel是个Beta不会被信息素影响，纵容着气味在房间里乱窜。栀子花的香味香甜又浓烈，就算是Manel都觉得太香太甜了，年长的Beta不敢想象Omega上场前要做多少的准备工作才能把这股极具侵略性的味道压下去。  
“Manuel！”Pep张开双手一下子扑到床上，颇有些娇纵的夺走Manel手里的书，捧住Manel的脸强迫他看着自己，“我拿冠军了，我第一次参加奥运会！”  
Manel是一个温柔的人，面对Pep的时候更是没有脾气，年长者被打断阅读却没有生气，反而揉了揉年轻人有些刺棱棱的黑发：  
“恭喜你呀Pep。”  
“那有没有什么礼物？”刚崭露头角的年轻足球运动员得寸进，他抬起脸看着已名声大噪的“水球上帝”，深棕色的眼眸晶亮得和小狼崽似的。  
“你想要什么？” Manel又露出那种纵容的宠溺的微笑，他心爱的男孩。只要能做到，无论Pep要求什么Manel都会同意。  
“我… …”Pep笑着露出一列不怎么整齐却分外可爱牙齿，坐起来去扯Manel的裤子，“我想操你！”  
水汽未干的浅棕色皮肤在灯光下闪着蜜一般的光泽，配合着让人头晕目眩的信息素气味让Manel一时失神。Manel伸手抚上Pep的侧脸，感受到大男孩蹭着自己的手掌撒娇。  
于是他溃不成军，本来面对Pep的他就没什么抵抗力，何况现在Pep看起来这么开心。

“好啊。”  
Manel说：好啊，就好像吃饭睡觉一样平静。古往今来，Omega一直都是性爱的最底层，这些香香甜甜的家伙一但到了发情期就变成只会流水的荡妇，求着什么东西插进穴里才好，这样的刻板印象根深蒂固，鲜少有Alpha或者Beta会答应Omega要求做上位的请求。  
Pep愣住了，他早就料到Manel会同意，但是当听到爱人亲口说出来所带来的的震撼还是不同的。Manel比想象中的还要爱我，Pep红着脸这样想到。

栀子花的馨香扑了个满怀，Manel便感觉自己拥抱了整个灿烂盛夏。灼热而缠绵的吻落在嘴唇，艳红的舌头轻松地灵巧地顶开唇齿在口腔游曳，Pep卷着Manel的舌头热切地用情爱占据每一寸原本应该属于空气的角落。手顺着结实柔韧的腰腹往下，将内裤彻底扯开，薄薄的手掌握住已有些动情的性器缓缓撸动。Manel抬起双手揽住男孩瘦削的肩膀，主动迎合，他放心的将自己的支配权交给年轻的Omega，他信赖Pep如同信赖自己。

手指缓缓滑到后臀，指尖轻轻戳着紧闭的穴口揉捏。吻离开嘴唇，而后落在下颚、喉结，Pep以尖锐的牙齿研磨那块软骨，在上面留下艳情的红痕，然后是胸膛、小腹，一路往下… …  
温热的口腔包裹住勃起的性器，Pep含着茎身卖力得往里吞，圆润的龟头直直戳到喉口。喉咙条件反射的收缩夹得Manel很舒服，他发出一声绵长的呻吟，搂着Pep的脑袋想用力却舍不得，他抬眼看，Pep正趴跪在双腿之间，腰和肩膀塌下，臀部翘得老高。  
到底是谁要操谁啊？

突然，Manel感觉有什么东西插了进来，是Pep的手指。这个小混蛋，Manel想到，他恶作剧的摁着Pep的后脑勺往下压了一下，没怎么在性爱中受过委屈的青年挣扎着直起上半身，猛地咳嗽了几声，眼眶泛红的眼睛蒙着一层雾气，蹙着眉头看起来楚楚可怜。饶是已经熟知Pep的套路，Manel还是觉得有些愧疚，他刚想捞过他的男孩给他一个安抚的吻，Pep却像鱼一样躲开了。年轻的球员抬起Manel的腰在下面垫了个枕头，略有些粗糙的舌面重重地舔过两个囊袋，往后，往更深的地方探去，舌尖小心翼翼戳开紧闭的门扉，配合着手指往里摸索。滑腻的异物感让Manel没由来的终于感受到了一些羞耻，他被他的Omega，被小他十岁的爱人侵入、扩张、占有。但是他依旧没有喊停。  
“Pep… …”Manel只是叹息一般地叹着男孩的昵称。Manel的喘息低而湿润，被触及前列腺时会发出零散的有些尖锐的呻吟，好像就要在性爱中死去了一样。Pep听着这声音，感受这副漂亮的温热肉体在自己掌心下微微颤抖，他感觉到自己的后面似乎已经开始流水了。诚然，Pep从不厌恶自己的Omega性别也享受作为Omega的性爱，但是现在他只想无论谁都好，给他脖子上扎上一管抑制剂。  
“我要进来了。”Pep说道，他怕自己在不上等会儿就得撅屁股求Manel操他。  
Beta的后穴不比Omega的湿润柔软，Pep扶着性器慢慢顶入，一面不断的吻着Manel的耳垂和脸颊分散他的注意力，待到完全进入后，Pep发现自己好像更湿了。他能够清晰的感受到年长者的肠肉是如何努力放松地妥帖地吞吃着自己的阴茎，每一次呼吸都温顺地纵容着Omega插入更多。  
“Manuel，你操我的时候我是不是也是这么紧？”Pep搂着Manel的腰，脸埋在对方的肩窝撒娇着问，灼热的呼气全部扑洒在脖颈和肩膀，Manel庆幸自己还好是个Beta，没有腺体。  
“你很紧很湿，也很软，每次操你的时候都像在插一块蚌肉，我都怀疑会不会有一天捅到珍珠什么的… …”Manel刻意压低了声线低声诉说，谁说好人不会报复。Pep赶紧扭头去寻Manel的唇，把年长爱人的荤话都堵在吻里，他不确定如果继续让Manel说下去会不会引起假性发情，他得抓紧机会，好好把Manel“标记”一番。  
Manel索性双腿都勾上了Pep的腰，就像所有的温和的情人那样任由对方在自己身上攻城略地。他不压抑自己的呻吟，低低的喘息让Pep操得更起劲，水也淌得更欢。  
Omega终究在性事中占不得便宜，小腹和胯下传来的快感火烧火燎，阴茎被包裹的满足感使得后穴更加饥渴。Manel敏锐地察觉空气里的栀子花香气又浓了一点，双腿使力拧腰把Pep压回床上。他跨坐在Omega身上，扶着他的性器往自己后穴里塞，捋了把汗湿头发，把先前被操得散落的发丝都梳到脑后。Manel掐着Pep的腰支撑着抬起臀部主动摆腰吞吐，与其说是Pep在操他的屁股，倒不如说是他在操Pep的鸡巴。运动员的征服欲是镌刻在骨子里的，Pep如实，Manel亦然。夺回主动权的Beta像是一头享受猎物的雄狮，甚至饕足地眯起眼睛。Pep欣赏眼前这幅画面，也怨恨自己刚才丧失的主动权，他握着Manel的后脖颈迫使Manel和自己接吻，那架势宛如一个暴君，落在唇上的吻却是温温柔柔的。

微凉的精液射进肠道内，男性Beta好就好在不用担心怀孕的问题，Manel抬起臀部让Pep的性器滑出，借着灯光他能很明显地看到Pep双腿之间已经湿得泥泞。两根手指并起猛然插入汁水丰沛的软肉，精准地碾过敏感点，榨出又一摊淫液，Pep下意识的去抱Manel，双腿并起夹紧了爱人的手腕，细腻的腿根摩擦结实的手腕，也不知道是阻止更激烈的情欲的袭击还是想要更多。Manel猜测是后者，他侧头舔吻着Pep鼓起的腺体，微微张开嘴啃咬着那款散发着浓郁的信息素气息的皮肉，直到那里流血破皮。轻微的痛感让Pep更加兴奋，腿根磨着手腕索取。第三根手指也顺势插入，在穴内搅得一团乱，粘腻的汁水把Manel的手掌浸湿。  
肠壁痉挛着，Pep迎来了今晚第二次高潮，脚趾用力蜷起，用力地喘息着发出几声呻吟，他双眸有些失神，几乎是哽咽着把Manel拖进怀里，整个儿贴上去。Pep握住Manel还硬着的性器，身体往下挪含住柱身吞吐，不断的用喉口和唇舌刺激，直到Manel释放在他嘴里。薄而红的嘴唇挂着几滴精液，又被水红的舌舔进口中。  
“Manuel，要去清理吗？”Pep抬眼问，他的眼睛很干净，干净到仿佛不像刚刚做完爱的样子。  
“先躺会儿… …”Manel把Pep捞上来，在他脖颈腺体的地方深深吸了口气，尽管这股气息真浓得几乎让人神经中毒，但他却爱得不行。  
汗湿的皮囊紧密相贴，情欲的热气还未散去，Pep搂着Manel小心翼翼在他耳边吻了一下，他知道自己这辈子一定会失去很多人、很多东西，但他会努力不失去Manuel。


End file.
